Severed Ties
by War Duck
Summary: A trio of friends separated and scared must find closure and comfort in what they have, it's that or die trying
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Chapter 1

As the man cruised down highway 10 heading into Tucson, Arizona. He couldn't help but feel pleased with the sound of his Kawasaki ZX14R and it's 1400cc motor as it purred, He almost lost himself in the sound when his phone started ringing through the bluetooth system in his helmet. "Hello?" he says "It Speaks!" Yells one of his two best friends, Tabitha, "Thanks for blowing out my ear drums, Tabby" the man says in an angry tone, "Hey, I'm not the one who doesn't pick up his phone after planning a Sunday ride with his Only friends!" she says putting emphasis on the word Only.

"Yeah, Yeah, What ever, What are you calling about? If your trying to make sure I got out of bed on time then you'll be delighted to know that I'm on the highway now" "Wait, What!? Jan! He actually got our of bed on time! Can you believe it?" The woman yells to a person outside of the conversation. "If all your going to do is yell into my ear than can I hang up? I would like to give my ears a little time to repair themselves before I get there" the man says while passing a Ford Transit with a Weyland-Yutani Corp. logo emblazoned on the side. "Yeah, If you're awake and on time I guess you can just ignore me as always" the woman replies. The man quickly hangs up so that he can enjoy the rest of his ride into Tucson.

As the man pulls into one of the many houses, populating the many neighborhoods sitting at the foot of Wasson Peak. He sees two motorcycles, A Yamaha R6 and an R1. He parks his bike in between the two others and steps off, Standing at a full height of 6'8" thanks to his black leather motorcycle boots giving him an extra inch. He pulls his helmet off letting his shoulder length, dirty blonde hair fall to his shoulders. he covers his steel blue eyes after looking into the sun without thinking and blinks them a few times as he walks over to the front door of his friends house. He knocks on the door alerting the inhabitants to prepare for his arrival while he combs his hair back into a suitable condition. A woman approaches the door standing at a somewhat normal height of 5'7" being a full foot shorter than the man on the other side, The woman opens the door to greet the man "Hey Rob, nice to see you return to the land of the living at a decent hour for once" "Bite me" replies Robert as the woman ties up her blue and purple hair into a style that will fit in her helmet without being uncomfortable. As she walks away from the door unceremoniously inviting him inside, she alerts Robert that Jan is upstairs getting ready for the ride. He's somewhat glad to have a few minutes to sit down and relax after the ride from Sierra Vista

"Hey, Rob, what do you think about heading up to The Superstition mountains for some hiking next weekend?" The blue haired girl asks. "The Superstitions? Hell no, Those mountains are a nightmare, They're Beautiful, But they're also a pain in the ass to go through" Replies Robert "Yeah I guess your right, Might be better to start Jan out on something a little easier" Replies Tabitha. "What about climbing Dance Hall Rock over in Dragoon?" "That's a little easier to do, might need to call the Adams family though, It is on their ranch" Replies Robert "Whats a dance hall rock?" Says Jan as she walks down the stairs of the two story house pulling her long, brown hair out of her black, Icon jacket, "It's a big rock in the middle of the desert" Sarcastically replies Gabe

 **[Hello readers, I am War Duck (The author)**

 **I'm ending this chapter here because I suck at ending chapters,**

 **It's short, no action, no sex, mild cursing, it's my first Fan Fiction.**

 **This is a Predator series Fan Fiction, do not worry, I didn't put it in the wrong category. I do plan on making longer chapters but that will most likely result in larger spans of time between uploads. I hope you enjoyed reading, if you see and grammatical errors, please inform me so that I may fix them, Adios Me Amigos]**

 **[Because I suck at putting detailed descriptions of characters within the story, I am going to put a description of all the characters here at the bottom of the page, I will try to do this for all of the chapters but the list will only consist of characters acting as parts of the chapter, if their name is only mentioned then I will not put the description in here]**

 **Robert Kaiser**

 **Height: 6'7"**

 **Weight: 259 lbs**

 **Eye Color: Steel Blue**

 **Hair Color: Dirty Blonde**

 **Hair Length: Shoulder Length**

 **Shoulder Width: 1'9"**

 **Body Build: Muscular, Swole**

 **Skin Tone: Fair**

 **Tabitha M. Morales**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Weight: 186 lbs**

 **Eye Color: Jade Green**

 **Hair Color: Blue fading into Purple**

 **Hair Length: Mid Back**

 **Shoulder Width: 1'5"**

 **Body Build: Fit, Athletic**

 **Skin Tone: Tanned**

 **Jan F. Elaine**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **Weight: 190**

 **Eye Color: Hazel**

 **Hair Color: Dark Drown**

 **Hair Length: High Back**

 **Shoulder Width: 1'4"**

 **Body Build: Soft, Skinny**

 **Skin Tone: Olive**


	2. Chapter 2: Separation

Chapter 2

As the Three of them were walking toward their motorcycles, Tabitha asked Robert "What was that you were saying about Cochise Stronghold?" He replied with "I was saying it might be another option for introducing Jan to Hiking" Jan piped up at the mention of her name "Why are you two so serious about getting me into hiking?" "Because it's fun and exciting! Besides, You don't want Rob to steal me away from you on one of our hiking trips, Do you?" Tabitha Teased. Jan slipped on her White AGV AX-8 Helmet and mounted her blue Yamaha R6, A trustworthy bike for beginners with enough power to let you get away from crazy drivers on the highway without launching you up to 100 Mph every time you twist the throttle, The bike was a hand-me-down from Tabitha from when she got her R1. Tabitha quickly pulled her Scorpion Exo-R710 Illuminati Helmet on over her head as if she was an impatient child and nearly jumped on her neon green Yamaha R1, While Robert took his time with putting on his Speed & Strength SS1600 helmet and sliding onto his red ZX14R. The three of them pulled out of the driveway and made their way to highway 10.

They were Heading into Phoenix when Jan spoke up through their sena headsets "Hey guys I'm running a little low on gas, Could we pull off somewhere to top it off?" Robert replied with "Yeah, I'm running a little low as well, We can pull into the gas station on the corner of 24th and Washington"

"Alright ya slowpokes, Next time, top off in Tucson" Tabitha replies. The three of them pulled into the gas station. While Jan and Robert pulled up to the gas pumps, Tabitha pulled into one of the parking spaces so she could go inside and use the Restroom. As they were topping off, Robert overheard two hunters recalling their recent trip up to the Cochise Stronghold, One of the hunters said "No way those scars were from a mountain lion, Lions have 5 claws and they're close together, Those scars only showed 2 claw marks and they must have been 4 to 5 inches apart" "Well what else could it be besides a lion? Maybe it had an accident when it was young and lost 3 of it's toes, Who knows" Retorts the other hunter. "Will you two knock it off? The thing was already dead and we didn't even get a Javelina out of this trip, it was a waste of damn time!" Fires off the third hunter, who just came out of the gas station. A few moments after the 3 hunters drove off, Tabitha came out of the store and returned to her bike as Robert and Jan were getting on their bikes after fueling up, The trio prepared to make the return trip to Tucson and it all went smoothly. Jan and Tabitha broke off from Robert after saying their goodbyes and returned to their house, Giving Robert plenty of time mull over what he heard the 3 hunters talking about on his return trip to sierra vista.

Once Robert returned home, it was about 9:30 PM and he was ready to sleep. As soon as he stripped off his gear and got down to his underwear, he toppled over onto the bed and slipped off into slumber. While he was sleeping, he had a nightmare, the kind of nightmare that makes you wake up in a cold sweat. All the he remembered from it was a guttural Roar, like an alligator, a Lion, and a Plane engine were all having a yelling contest, It was the kind of sound that would make the strongest of men feel like mice. He couldn't sleep after that so he decided to make a pot of coffee and do a little research in the local hunter forums to see if anyone else had encountered what those hunters at the gas station encountered, Sure Enough, There are People recalling tales of finding dead animals with strange scars and hearing roars unlike any animal on earth, But these tales are coming from all over the world, but nothing more than dead carcasses and strange sounds, that's all the evidence available. He did come across a pictures of a large grizzly bear covered in scars and missing it's head, like some of the other animals mentioned in the forums. By the time the sun rose, Robert had already come to the conclusion that the world is far from normal, or at least not what he considers to be normal. He dressed in his regular mechanics overalls and headed out to his jeep, Being a diesel mechanic is a tiring job but it pays him enough to enjoy his hobbys.

As Robert was driving to the Mechanics shop that he works at, he got a text from Tabitha that said "Jan finaly agreed to go hikng wit us next weeknd, but she sed she wil only hike tha little dragoons, so yay I gues?" Robert chuckled at her horrendous grammar and tossed the phone in the passenger seat deciding that he would reply to her when he got to his work place. As he was pulling in, he saw a Ford Raptor on the lift, it looked like it had been in a war zone with a giant hole going through both sides of the bed and burn marks surrounding the punctures, Tandem gash's were running all around the truck and the passenger door was missing, Robert got out of his Jeep and walked over to Woodrow, His boss "What happened to the ford?" he said while still staring at it, "Guy came in saying his son encountered some kinda monster while driving with his girlfriend or something" Woodrow answers "He said that he want's all the damaged pieces to be replaced and he wants a new paint job as well as a lift kit, an off road suspension, tires with a more aggressive tread, and tougher bumpers, he went home to do some research to find out exactly what he wants" Woodrow Continues "So we got a hell of a lot of work to do?" Asks Robert, Woodrow nods his head and sighs. The day continues on as would any other, Replacing tires, Changing oil, And dealing with idiots that think their truck is invincible. The week passes relatively quickly as Robert thanks God for the weekends much appreciated arrival. Robert is loading his Jeep Wrangler 4x4 up with hiking gear, Water, Beef jerky, The essentials, When he gets a call from Tabitha, "Hey we're getting our stuff ready, are you up yet?" "I'm about ready to start heading that way Tabby" He Replies "Great! We'll be ready to go as soon as you get here" "Alright" He says ending the conversation, Shortly after wards, he starts his journey to their house. When he arrives, He sees Tabitha twirling in the front yard while Jan watches her while sitting in front of the front door, He honks the horn to get their attention and Tabitha suddenly darts to the front passenger seat shouting "Shotgun!" Robert mutters under his breath "Child", Jan stands up annoyed and grabs their backpacks and tosses them in the back of the topless jeep and limbs into the back seat. Soon they are on their way to the small town of Dragoon, Just south east of Benson.

It was about 7:45 PM when they arrived in Dragoon and after taking a back road up part of the mountain, they decided that it was about time to get out and hike the rest of the way up. They reached the top of the peak at about 9:30 PM and it was about 30 minutes after that when they reached Cochise Stronghold, They were taking a break when Tabitha spoke up "I heard a rumor that there was some kinda monster lurking about up here, Hey maybe it will pay us a visit tonight?" From what I've heard, it would be preferable if it stayed very far away from us" Replied Robert, "You guys are just trying to scare me on my first hiking trip" Said Jan. Robert was about to say something when a horrendous sound rose to their attention at a deafening volume, Tabitha quickly sounded off what everyone was thinking "What the fuck was that?!" "I have no clue" Replied Robert as he pulled his Taurus Judge out of his backpack and brandishing it in a professional manner with both hands gripping it, he then stood up and turned his back to Jan and Tabitha, Preparing for whatever monster was about rear it's ugly head at him, what he didn't expect was for a cloud of dust to plume right in front of him and to hear a sudden thud, what was even more unexpected was for a giant to appear out of thin air right in front of him. The large creature shot its arm up suddenly and lopped Roberts left arm clean off the bone, as the disembodied limb fell to the ground, the creature then drew his leg up and kicked Robert Sparta style and launched him a few yards causing him to tumble and drop down the Stronghold only to be caught by an outcropping of rocks promptly knocking the wind out of his lunges. Shock wrapped it's cold hands around his mind and the last thing he remembers is a scream and he fell into a deathly slumber.

After seeing Robert launched of the ridge line by this monsters kick, Tabitha was stewing in the emotions of Anger, Fear, and Sadness. As Jan screamed out in terror, Tabitha jumped up to try and stab the monster with the knife that she had brandished when Robert had pulled out his gun, but she was only met with a monstrous hand around her throat strangling the life out of her. She met relief when the creature dropped her where she fell into a pile while trying to regain her breath, she then heard a series of guttural clicks and growls, this is when she realized that Jan had gone quiet, she turned her head to try and get a glimpse of her friend, only to see another creature supporting the girl while she was slumped over in sleep, Tabitha tried to get up when the first creature drove its foot into her back pushing her to the ground "No ooman, No resist" Says the creature above her in a barely understood, guttural voice before he pressed something to the nape of her neck sending her into a forced sleep,

Robert awoke in white, glowing, bright, white, it felt as if he was floating in water but he was dry. A strange mass of black slowly grew in front of him, Bearing 4 arms and easily standing at 14'0". The creature was completely black save for two glowing yellow rings roughly where the head would be. "You….Will Fight….You….Will Die….You….Will Fight….Again….You….Will Live" At the mention of life, Robert felt as if he was pushed off a cliff again only to fall on a cold metal table. Robert jolted up from the table in shock, panting, sweating, and feeling like death itself, "Are you awake now?" Came a voice from the darkest part of the strange room he was in, "Wha..Wha.. Where am I?" Was the first thing Robert blurted out, "You are on my ship" Said the creature as it stepped out of the shadows, Standing at a massive 8'4" the creature had red skin mottled with dull yellow spots save for it's stomach which was a pinkish white, It was absolutely covered in scars making it all the much more intimidating, and the slate gray mask it was wearing didn't help to sooth Robert, The mask was almost skeletal in it's build with sunken looking cheeks and a triangular respirator port? Where the mouth would be, and dark sunken eyes under an oval like forehead extending a good 2 feet back and up at an angle with a smooth rim around the sides extending in 2-3 inches from the edge then dropping to form ribbing in the style of 4 downward pointing Vs, The mask had a strange symbol etched onto the rim on the left side, it looked like 5 hashes in a formation resembling a half circle with all of the marks pointing inwards, The creature also had white dreadlocks that mad him look as if he was 100 years old. The creature finally broke Robert from his observation when he spoke "My name is Ka'Torag-na R'Ka, though to make it easier for you to remember, just call me Torag, you Oomans always have trouble with pronouncing my full name" Robert absently nodded his head in response as the memories slowly started to return to him. He suddenly jerked his head down to look at his left arm Only to see nothing there, "Sadly by the time I found you, your arm was already starting to rot and I could not re-attach it, Thankfully I got to you before Cetanu or the vultures found you" Torag said as he started to walk around the metal bed, "infection had already set in when I found you and the 12 discs in the thoracic region of your spine had all been shattered, most likely from a fall? Perhaps? Thankfully for you, due to the technology at my disposal and the knowledge of human biology I have gained from my expansive collection of books, I was able to repair most of the damage done to you" Torag rattled off as if to toot his own horn, "What are you" Robert asked out of the blue "What am I? I am a Monster, A Hunter, A Predator, A Nightmare, you oomans could make many names to describe what I am, But we call ourselves Yautja" Replied Torag "But for now you need to rest" Robert laid back down on the steel table without resistance, still dazed and confused and he slipped off to sleep.

 **[Hello again, If you are reading this then you will realize that this is the second day in a row that I have uploaded a chapter, do not expect this to always be the case, Though in light of yesterdays very short introduction chapter I have made this a little over twice as long Hopefully this will appease you]**

 **[Because I suck at putting detailed descriptions of characters within the story, I am going to put a description of all the characters here at the bottom of the page, I will try to do this for all of the chapters but the list will only consist of characters acting as parts of the chapter, if their name is only mentioned then I will not put the description in here]**

 **Robert Kaiser**

 **Height: 6'7"**

 **Weight: 259 lbs**

 **Eye Color: Steel Blue**

 **Hair Color: Dirty Blonde**

 **Hair Length: Shoulder Length**

 **Shoulder Width: 1'9"**

 **Body Build: Muscular, Swole**

 **Skin Tone: Fair**

 **Tabitha M. Morales**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Weight: 186 lbs**

 **Eye Color: Jade Green**

 **Hair Color: Blue fading into Purple**

 **Hair Length: Mid Back**

 **Shoulder Width: 1'5"**

 **Body Build: Fit, Athletic**

 **Skin Tone: Tanned**

 **Jan F. Elaine**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **Weight: 190 lbs**

 **Eye Color: Hazel**

 **Hair Color: Dark Drown**

 **Hair Length: High Back**

 **Shoulder Width: 1'4"**

 **Body Build: Soft, Skinny**

 **Skin Tone: Olive**

 **Ka'Torag-na R'Ka**

 **Height: 8'4"**

 **Weight 478 lbs**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Hair Color: White**

 **Hair Length: Mid Back**

 **Shoulder Width: 3'4"**

 **Body Build: Muscular, Toned**

 **Skin Tone: Red, Mottled Yellow, Pinkish white chest stomach and inner thighs**


	3. Chapter 3: Realization

Chapter 3

A distant hum stirred Tabitha from her forced slumber. As Tabitha rose from the fetal position she had laid in, she found herself to be in a cage just tall enough to let her crouch. A short moment after her brief scan of the area, a section of one of the ornate walls hissed and rose into the ceiling to reveal two gigantic creatures, one slightly shorter than the other. The tallest creature had leathery, almost crocodile like skin, it was a swamp green in color with large blotches of brown all over it except for its belly and chest which was a lighter shade of green. The shorter creature was shades of tan and brown, almost like desert camo on a soldier, The short ones skin was similar to the larger one in texture save for the fact that the short ones skin seemed to be smoother. Both of the creatures were adorned with strange, steel looking shoulder pauldrons, and similar pieces of armor covered their hips and their forelegs, They also wore strange fishnets all over their body, The creatures covered their genitals with loin clothes and surprisingly left quite a bit to the imagination. Both of the creatures wore masks that covered their large foreheads, their masks were almost the same if not for the size difference between the two. The shorter one stepped into the room first and stepped up to an empty cage, It reached its hand to the side of the cages top and Tabitha heard a sudden clack as the locks on the cage released, It then took the top off as the taller creature approached and it was then that Tabitha realized it was carrying someone, The creature haphazardly dropped the person in the cage, Tabitha then heard a series of clicks and growls coming from the shorter creature as it seemingly reprimanded the taller one, The taller creature replied in their guttural, unintelligible language, as if to defend himself. The two creatures turned to look at Tabitha causing her to jolt back into the furthest corner of her cage. The two creatures then left the room, giving Tabitha a chance to get a better look at the other human only to discover that it's Jan!.

Robert finds himself on a familiar ridge line as he stares up at a giant monster, recalling the events as he remembers them down to every excruciating detail, As the monsters hand came up, bringing a large wrist blade through his arm, it then jumps to him getting kicked off the ridge line and as he fell he awoke in a cold sweat. When Robert looked to the side, he saw Torag looking at a monitor next to his metal bed, this time Robert had a chance to notice that Torags skin is like an alligators, and his hands are course and rough with each finger ending in a claw. Torag looked over to Robert to meet his gaze with two black eye pieces, Torag then said in a guttural voice "I apologize for forcing you to relive that in your mind, but for me to understand what happened, I figured it would be best for me to watch your memories as they occurred" "Watch my memories?" "Yes, Through a very complicated method and a very powerful computer, I am able to read your brain waves and from an image from them" "And why did you watch my memories?" Robert questioned "To learn why you almost died on the little dragoons" Torag explained. Torag stood from his wooden stool and started to pace "This was most definitely the work of my people, I had my suspicions when I found traces of d'lex in your wound, My best guess is that they are bad blood slavers considering the fact that they did not take your head, and their attack was direct, fast, and left no chance for retaliation which is very dishonorable in our culture" Torag explained. Robert started to sit up when he met resistance from something on his head and collapsed back to the table, Torag spun on his heel at the sound of Robert hitting the table "Oh, I apologize, I forgot to take off the neural contacts" Torag took a step over to the table to release Robert from his confines. "So why are you caring for me if your people did this to me?" At this, Torag paused for a moment to look at Robert, He reached up to remove his mask revealing a face only a mother could love, Adorning his face were four mandibles, two on each side of his mouth, They were connected by flaps of skin, the left flap having a distinct scar from being cut, the mandibles hide behind them six very sharp and menacing teeth, two on the top jaw and four on the bottom jaw. Above Torags mouth rest two emerald eyes proving to be more menacing than Torags pleasant personality, Adorning his brows are boney protrusions that add to his terrifying image, his forehead is emblazoned with what looks like a burn scar similar to the mark etched on his mask, five strikes pointing inwards, forming a half circle, though much larger. Torags face is the color of his stomach, a pale yellow. Robert is drawn aback by Torags face when he starts to speak "Though we share a race, They are not my friends nor do I approve of their actions. They most likely took your two friends as slaves, perhaps they figured you would be too hard to break and would only prove to be a waste of time" Robert huffed at that last remark "So my friends are gone?" Robert asked with a pang of sadness "No, You can save them, But only if you pull through, Muster your strength, Show honor and courage in the face of evil and you will have already succeeded. In the words of William Shakespeare "We know what we are, but know not what we may be." I will help you, but you must fight this through to the end for you may be a warrior best not faced on the battle field" Torag reassured Robert with a hand on his shoulder. Robert met Torags gaze with a smile "I'm gonna need a new arm then"

Jan slowly awoke at the request of her worried friend Tabitha, She groaned and rose from the cold floor only to wince at a pain at the nape of her neck, as she reached up to scratch her neck her friend called out to her "Jan! Are you awake?!" "Uhhh- Yeah, I think I'm awake, What happened? I feel like I have a bad hang over" she replied "Well I'm glad you had a good time last night but we have bigger things to worry about!" Tabitha retorted, Jan looked at her environment to see what Tabitha was talking about and finally understanding why her friend was so worried, a cage, Cages to be exact, some had strange creatures in them, some of them were empty, Thankfully hers and Tabithas cages were close enough to have a quiet conversation. As the two of them went over their situation together, an angry growl came from behind Jans cage, Causing her to jump with a yelp, She turned to sit on her rear looking at what made the menacing noise only to see two yellow orbs glowing in the dark "Oomans….too loud" came from the shadowy cage behind Jans, The annoyed being slowly leaned forward into the light revealing a large forehead and tusked mandibles concealing eight teeth lining the top and bottom of the creatures mouth, The two outer teeth along the top were much larger than the others making it look like the creature had fangs. Her forehead was ribbed and boney with protrusions rising from the middle and sides of each rise, it was colored maroon around the sides of it's forehead turning tan in the center, Lining the rim of the creatures large head were what could only be described as dreadlocks, short and black with a tinge of green. "Oomans…. Unlucky" "You don't seem to be in much of a better position!" mouthed off Tabitha "You...wrong" The creature replied "I…. Strong" At that, it suddenly darted at the side of the cage, stopping just before it hit the bars. The sudden movement from the creature caused Jan to faint "Weak" the creature said before clicking its mandibles together in quick succession in what must be a laugh or a chuckle. Sitting back down in it's much larger cage, this time far enough into the light for Tabitha to get a good look at it, It was clearly a female, She was completely Maroon in color like the sides of her head, Her body was muscular and toned and much larger than hers or Jans, Though the creatures body also had a certain femininity to it, She had few scars on her hide. "Why…. Here…. Ooman?" "We were taken by some brutes while on a hiking trip" "No….Fight?" "My… My friend Robert had a gun and was ready to defend us but that creature, it.. it.. killed him" She almost whispered that last part "Ooman Lou-dte kale…so weak…no Sense" The creature said in a discriminating tone "Well not every creature in the universe is a fucking powerhouse like you!" Tabitha nearly yelled, The creature growled in response "No…Yell" Tabitha shrugged the creature warning off and pulled her legs to her chest as she leaned against the back of her cage, She began to try and recall the events leading up to now _We were hiking the mountain, we stopped for a break, we heard a horrible sound, Robert pulled out his gun, I pulled out my knife, something appeared in front of Robert and kicked him off… I charged the thing with my knife, it punched me and put me to sleep, I woke up here and Jan was brought in and put in that cage, That thing woke up, now I'm sitting here helpless and scared out of my fucking mind_ "Name...Ooman?" The creature asked Tabitha "What?" She replied stirred from her thoughts "Your...Name?" "Oh uhh My name is Tabitha" She answered "Tab'it-ha" The creature tried to repeat her name "Uhh you can just call me Tabby" Tabitha said "Tahhbby...Taby...Tabby" The creature tried to say her name again, this time succeeding with the shortened version "And your name?" asked Tabitha "Thwei-Halkrath" She answered "Twey-Halk-Rat?" Tabitha tried to repeat the name "No" replied Thwei as she shook her head in shame "Can I just call you Tay?" Asked Tabitha, Thwei sighed and replied "That...Works" Thwei says as she fumbles with the words "I'm guessing you don't speak English very much?" Tabitha asked "No" Thwei replied. The section of the door from before opened again, and the same two monsters came in again but this time they walked up to Tabithas cage, one of the lowered a strange device between the bars and pressed a button on it releasing a strange gas from it causing Tabitha to fall into slumber.

As Robert roamed Torags ship, he came across a room filled to the brim with makeshift bookshelves, all of which are packed, As Robert browsed through the library, he found books of all kinds from fiction to science books, he even found the entire harry potter series in there, he then came across a book on ancient extra terrestrial activity. It was then that Torag entered the room to alert Robert that he had finished building a prosthesis to replace his missing arm. As the two walked into Torags workshop, The large alien warned Robert about how painful this will be and that if he wants to use anesthetics he can Robert simply said "If I can't endure this kind of pain, than I am in no condition to save Jan and Tabitha" "You may become a warrior, but that does not mean you are one now" Torag warned, "Just do it" Robert replied as he climbed onto the table. Torag laid the new prosthetic next the Robert as he plugged cords into it and placed neural contacts on Roberts head, Torag began the procedure by cutting away the bandages on Roberts wound, Torag then began to cut away tissue to expose the Scapula so that he could meld the prosthesis straight to the bone. After a few hours of Robert enduring excruciating pain, the procedure was over and Robert had a new prosthetic arm, After recuperating from the pain he thanked Torag and asked the Large alien when they could get on their way, "We can lift off right now but you need to sleep, I can fly us to the nearest bad blood alcove I can think of while you rest" Robert agreed, longing for the warm embrace of a bed. Torag showed Robert to the quarters he could use while on the ship and left him to sleep.

 **[Whew, And another one bites the dust! If you made it this far then you have most likely read the entire chapter (Good for you!) I'm happy, I got to introduce a new character, develop some more of the story and Heres the usual "If you see a grammatical error, then let me know so I can fix it!" Shpeel]**

 **[I have decided to drop the character description thing, it's kinda pointless anyways. if you want to use one of my characters in your own story, then please pm me before you do, Oh and since I forgot this little tid bit in the last two chapters, All assets belong to their respective owners, I own my characters, and The predators universe belongs to whoever owns it]**


	4. Chapter 4: Preparation

Chapter 4

An aching pain emanating from the center of Tabithas head drew her from her slumber. Tabitha slowly rose from the cold metal floor. As she sat, leaning against the bars of her cage Thwei spoke from the shadows. _"They probably put a translator in your head"_ Tabitha was surprised at just how clear Thweis voice was in her mind. Thwei took Tabithas surprise as a confirmation for her suspicion. _"That will make things easier for your future owner"_ Thwei explained. "So they didn't take us for themselves?" Tabitha asked. _"That is not how_ _that bitch Dhi'rauta Ju'dha operates, She doesn't take oomans for slaves._ _She sells slaves and uses the money to hire help. She only cares about her possessions, No Honor, just money. She's a useless zabin_ _"_ Thwei growled with a clear anger in her heart. "Who is Dyrota Juda?" Tabitha asked, slaughtering the name. Before Thwei could answer, the door opened revealing the same two males accompanied by a third, much larger creature. As the three walked in, Tabitha noticed that the third was a female. Standing tall and regal, this third being stood a good two feet over the creatures in front of her, Her skin was dark blue with the texture of fine leather, Her armor was the color of gold and had magnificent etchings along its brim. The royal like creature commanded the other two in an authoritative tone. _"_ _Move the oomans cage and bring out Thwei Halkrath"_ Without hesitation the two pushed Jans cage aside and drew out Thweis cage _"You have one last chance Halkrath, Join my envoy or stay a slave"_ Thwei spit on the ground before her feet. _"Take this s'yuit-de u'darhje and the two oomans to the market, and if Halkrath isn't sold than kill her, I'm tired of seeing her"_ The creature that Tabitha assumed was, Dhi'rauta walked out of the room as the two servants covered hers, Jans, and Thweis cages with sheets.

"You...Will...Fight" The large, Four armed mass of black whispered with the volume of thunder. "What are you?" Robert asked, The mass of black leaned forward. "Cetanu" Robert was startled by the creatures sudden approach and stumbled back only to start falling. Robert awoke with a gasp. As he rose from the metal table he decided to seek out Torag. As he wandered the ship, he heard clattering and shuffling coming from one of the large doors. When Robert approached the door, it slid up into the ceiling revealing a gym of sorts, with a large sparring mat in the center. Torag was in the middle of a back flip as he released the smart disc in his hand, flinging towards the sparring bot he was battling, The smart disc embedded itself in the bots chest sending the autonomous fighter slamming into the ground. "Impressive" Robert shot off, "Ahh, Yes I have been honing my skills for centuries" Torag replied "Wait, Centuries?!" Robert questioned "Yes, I'm six hundred and eighty two cycles old, which is approximately one thousand, three hundred and sixty four human years old" Torag answered, Nonchalantly. "Just how long can you people live?" Robert asked with confused tone "Thousands of years if we're lucky" "Thousands!?" Robert stammered "Yes" Torag again replied nonchalantly "but we have more important things to discuss, You and I" Torag quickly shot off before Robert could question his age again. "And whats that?" Robert asked "Fighting" Torag replied, looking at robert sternly. "We have at most a week before we arrive at the station, which gives us a little over 3 days to prepare you for any conflict that may occur" "3 days?" Robert questioned "Yes, 3 days. Since we do not have do not have a large period of time to train, I will simply teach you how to avoid attacks and how to escape from your attacker" Torag then waved Robert over onto the mat, He then dropped back into a fighting stance. Robert then assumed his stance, but was almost promptly knocked on his ass when Torag pounced forward, planting his knee in Roberts chest. As Robert rolled over onto his knees and elbows, trying to get up after having the wind knocked out of him, Torag smarted off "Oh this is going to be fun".

It had been almost thirty minutes of nonstop moving before they had finally arrived at their destination when the sheet had been removed from Tabithas cage. She looked around the strange area, not seeing Jans or Thweis cage anywhere in site. Before she could investigate the location any further, her cage was hoisted into the air. Judging from the stability of it, Tabitha would have to say that she was on a pillar and not hanging from a chain. A hologram halo of sorts formed around her cage, it was in some unknown text that she could not read. After a moment of looking around the large hall she was in, She found herself higher than most of the creatures hustling and bustling through what she assumed was a market of sorts. A few of the aliens had stopped to stare at her for a moment before continuing on but other than that, there wasn't very much activity for the following hours. After a while, The tall creature that was apparently standing guard over her, had slipped a packet through the bars of the cage saying in voice that barely resembled that of a humans "Food". She ripped open the packet to find 3 sticks of dried meat like jerky. She retrieved one of the sticks to take a bite out of it, discovering that it was extremely tough, less like rubber and more like bark. After struggling through the first stick, she started on the second. After finishing the third and final stick she set the ripped pack off to the side, Her guardsmen reached through the bars and retrieved the packet. He then dropped the trash through a disposal chute in the floor. After watching him dispose of the trash and return to guarding her, she looked back out across the expanse of the hallway. An hour went by before a tall female approached, Her skin was a pale yellow across her belly and a lemon yellow up her sides and along her legs and arms finishing in a dark yellow along her muscular back. The statuesque woman strode up to the male guarding Tabitha. The conversation between the two was… interesting to say the least

" _So how much is Dhi'Rauta asking for this little ooman?"_

" _This ooman is not for sale"_ the male sternly replied to the female

" _Awwww can't you just call her up and tell her that her old friend Guan want's to give her an easy sell?"_ the female tried to accentuate the proposal by putting her hand on her hip and pushing it out a little. The shorter male was not moved

" _This ooman is not for sale"_ At this, the female became enraged

" _You pauking zabin! You don't even know how much I was going to offer!"_ the enraged female roared

" _It does not matter, this ooman is not for sale"_ the male replied, only stoking the fire that was this females anger. The female drew back and put all of her might in a punch aimed straight for his face, he took a step off to the side putting him behind her as he grabbed her wrist and her shoulder he then brought his opposite knee up and to the side, burying it in her gut. The female took a step back trying to stay on her feet after the powerful blow. She swung her fist at him from his right side, he simply took a step back letting the fist fly by his face straight into the side of the cage knocking it off the raised pillar and falling a good nine feet before it collided with the ground bringing Tabitha with it, knocking all the wind out of her. As Tabitha tried to see through her tears of pain, she heard a third voice and a fist continuously slamming into flesh.

" _I swear to cetanu!, If you damaged my goods! I will take it out of your hide and your wallet! You good for nothing_ _kha'bj-te"_ The third voice rang out with a rage.

" _You! Quit being a hult'ah and check on the slave!"_ At that, the male that was guarding Tabitha came into view.

He opened the cage and pulled her out of it, he quickly checked her over. when he Grabbed Tabithas wrist, She winced, feeling the sudden pain shoot through her fore-arm. _"Her wrist is injured ma'am!" "Then take her back to the ship and have th'syra heal her, Bring one of the ooman females out to replace her while she'_ _s_ _recovering"_ The male then took out a syringe from his belt and jabbed it into the side of her kneck, and she quickly fell into a forced sleep.

Jan was frightened, scared and the only thing that she recognized was a big grumpy alien. The two of them were in a cage with two benches opposite of each other. There were a few other aliens of different races populating the cage, including a small rodent like creature sitting next to Jan that was picking at his long, talon like finger nails. _'At least the cage is clean'_ Jan thought to her self. " _Can you understand me ooman?"_ Jan was caught off guard when Thwei started to speak "uh yeah, I can understand you?" _"Good, that means they gave you a translator as well"_ The guard that was keeping watch over the slaves struck one of the metal bars with his gauntlet _"Quiet"_ Thwei snarled at him at continued to speak _"_ _Hopefully, you will get a kind master. If your master is not kind then I suggest you kill yourself so that you might retain some honor"_ The guard struck the cage bars again , but harder. _"Quiet!"_ Thwei ignored him _"Little ooman, if you wish to avoid trouble then be quiet and do not resist"_ The guard finally had enough of being ignored and drew out his combistick and extended it to its full length with a distinct **'Clack'**. Thwei suddenly bolted at the side of the cage, reaching through and grabbing the guard by his throat and grabbing his combistick pulling it to the cage and pinning it where the guard could not use it

" _If you do not respect me for my rank than you_ _ **Will**_ _respect me for my skill"_ Thwei growled out.

She then released the guard and his combistick going back to sit down. The guard idly rubbed his neck with surprise still plastered across his face. After that show of speed from Thwei, Jan decided to remain quiet as she drew her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. Jan tried to get some rest.

It was about the 20th time since they started training that Robert had come crashing to the ground without his breath.

"You need to be quicker than that" Torag said triumphantly.

"You know, I'm not really learning anything from this" Robert struggled to say.

With a look of sudden realization, Torag slackened his stance.

"I apologize, I seem to have been caught up in the fun of fighting a living thing after so long" Torag explained.

"So how long were you on earth?" Robert questioned.

"868 years" Torag replied as he assumed a trained fighting stance.

"868 Years? So you arrived back in what… The 1200s?" Robert asked again.

"1147 to be exact, now enough about my arrival on earth. If you plan on surviving a fight with a Yautjan Hunter, than you need to know how to avoid it" Torag explained. "And you need to be quick on your feet and with your mind, to be quick with your mind you must be calm" Torag went on.

"You need to ground yourself, focus your attention on the enemy at hand, keep and eye out for possible weak points" Torag then pointed down at a scar on his foot. "I once fought a little ooman like you before and they were kind enough to leave me with a present. I do not have full range of motion with my foot, meaning you could easily make me trip, but You have to figure out how"

Robert then decided to try and strike his leg which ended with his leg aching instead of Torag laying on the floor

"Did you expect that to work? When you are fighting an opponent with a strong stance, you have to get them out of that stance before you can plan on taking them down" Torag explained

Robert then decided to charge right at him, full force. When Torag was about to catch him, Robert suddenly dove off to Torags left past him and behind him. Torag went along and leaned over to that side trying to catch Robert only to fall over in a pile do to the lack of control in his reptilian left foot.

"Well, That worked" Robert remarked as he lifted himself off of his knee using his prosthetic left arm

 **[OH NO! ABRUPT ENDINGS ABOUND! Hey guys, it's me Le War Duck.**

 **I have returned from the dead! Yay! Hopefully the next chapter will not take so long to put out.**

 **I have news for you! Though slightly sad news, this story will end on chapter 10 after wards I will be starting a new story Which you will get to decide between the 4 I have lined up!]**

 **[It has come to my attention that some of you do not know what some of these yautjan words mean so I will put a link to the site I use for translations here**

 **wiki/Yautja_language**

 **Just copy and paste this into your web bar and you will have access to a plethora yautja linguistic knowledge, Adios!]**


End file.
